


The Krampus and the Holiday Cheermeister

by GretchenSinister



Series: GretchenSinister's 8 Days of Blacksand [5]
Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Krampus - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23238127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: For day 5 of Eight Days of Blacksand!*I had this idea that Krampus and the Boogeyman were both Pitch for a while until the Krampus split off as a separate entity, and that’s the background for this ficlet.
Relationships: Pitch Black/Sanderson Mansnoozie
Series: GretchenSinister's 8 Days of Blacksand [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1670623
Kudos: 5
Collections: Blacksand Short Fics





	The Krampus and the Holiday Cheermeister

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 12/14/2014.

_He’s going to start existing on his own, soon_ , Sandy tells Pitch one night under a clouded December sky. His glow, soft and warm, reminds Pitch of the stars, but better in every way, as well as the lights that stand on windowsills and brighten the snow at this time of year. The resemblance is no doubt precise and deliberate, and it doesn’t help Pitch’s mood. Why does Sandy have to do human things at all? Why does it seem like everyone has a place full of warm lights to go to except Pitch?”

“I know that. It’s pretty easy to tell by now,” Pitch says. “At least the Krampus doesn’t have parents, so I won’t have to give birth to it. I expect I’ll just wake up one night and it’ll be gone. I’ll find that I’m only ‘getting’ children at the same rate I do all year.”

_North wants to work with him_ , Sandy signs. _Or at least try for a while_.

“Well, he can wait until it splits off,” says Pitch. “I don’t fancy the thought of being around North on Christmas otherwise.”

_You never seemed to mind Christmas before_ , signs Sandy. _Or was that all the influence of the Krampus_?

“What do you mean, Sandy? Of course I’ve minded Christmas, it’s a terrible holiday for someone as lone—solitary as I am.”

_I’m sorry, I really never noticed before._ Sandy smiles at him. _I thought Christmas put you in a good mood because you tell me to go away less._

“Yes, but is that actually a good thing for you?” Pitch asks recklessly.

_I think so_.

And Pitch realizes he might not be shut out of every place of warm light after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Tags and Comments from Tumblr:
> 
> #I'm caught up!
> 
> bowlingforgerbils said: Awwww. :)


End file.
